Hour Glass
by Exploring The Great Abyss
Summary: She's not what everyone thought her to be, but turns out she's so much more. will eventually be dg- pg-13 for later chapters.
1. Changes

AlyDe- thank you so much for beta-ing!!! it's really appreciated  
  
Hour Glass  
  
Chapter One  
  
It was a surprisingly cold day in July that brought the youngest Weasley to be sulking inside her room. Everyone always thought that they knew the "real," her but the truth was that they didn't. No one knew the real her . Her life growing up had been rough, sure but it was expected since they were so poor, but she didn't expect her life to turn out to be this complicated. No one knew that she had been depressed and tried to kill herself, but stopped when her mother almost caught her in the act.  
  
She wasn't what everyone thought her to be. She wasn't the perfect little daughter everyone expected her to become. In fact, she was, in some ways worse than Fred an George because she was constantly slamming her mind's door in peoples' faces when she thought they were getting too close.   
  
That is why she decided to change her look. Her hair was no longer down to her waist. It was now cut to a point right above her shoulders with small black highlights weaving in and out of her gorgeous, auburn hair. She had also gotten her nose and tongue pierced. She had a tattoo on her lower back that said her name in Latin and was surrounded by artistic outlines and such. She changed the way she dressed and how she acted around people. She wasn't a little girl anymore. 


	2. Homecomings

**Disclaimer** don't own anything except plot and some characters i might make up!!!   
  
Thank You so much for reviewing! Yall are awesome!  
  
Alydell- Thanks for reviewing!!!! Sorry the first chap. was so short!  
  
frozenfemale-Thanks for your review! sorry i left you hanging! but i'm a big supporter of cliff hangers!   
  
Oh and i really really really really really need a beta so if anyone's interested let me kno!  
  
Hour Glass  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Ginny woke up to her mother pounding on her bedroom door. "Great," she thought,"just fucking marvelous." She got out of bed and put on some clothes, all the while still hearing her mother pounding on the door. She opened the door to find Molly Weasley's fist in mid-air, preparing to knock again.  
  
"Oh! Ginny, dear, your father just wanted me to come up here and check and see if everything's alright."  
  
"No, he wanted you to come up here to talk to me about how I've changed and try to convince me that it was a bad choice to do so in changing how I am. I'm not that daft, mum." Ginny said in a monotonous voice. She spoke as if her mother spoke a different language.   
  
"Well, er... Harry's going to be here in an hour, and Charlie and Bill are arriving soon also."  
  
"Should I be happy?"  
  
"Well, of course you should! They're your brothers!" Molly said, exasperated.  
  
"Harry's not," Ginny said in almost a whisper. Ginny didn't feel like talking to her mum anymore, so she moved past her(That must have been tough, she was practically blocking the doorway!) and made her way down the creaking stairs towards the kitchen for breakfast. Ron and her father were already sitting there, Ron stuffing his mouth in the most unattractive way and her father sitting there reading " The Daily Prophet" quietly. She took a seat at the other end of the table for safety precautions because she didn't want to get hit by a flying piece of bacon that Ron would probably throw(accidentlly, of course).  
  
Breakfast was uneventful as usual, so Ginny made her way up to her room. On the door there was a "Do Not Enter" sign that was like the ones that you see in muggle stores. Her room was nothing like her personality. She had dark, hard wood floors that you could see your reflection in. She had a white canopy bed that was in the corner by the bay window that she often looked outside from. Her bureau in, some ways, matched the floor because it was hard wood, but the similarities ended there because there were muggle bumper stickers everywhere covering almost every inch of the bureau. Her desk was almost the same way, but the bumper stickers weren't as consuming as on the bureau. In other words, she thought her room was really girly.  
  
Ginny started getting ready for her brother's and Harry's arrival that was soon to come in the next hour. She fixed her hair so that half was up in a ponytail and the rest was down. She wore a tight black t-shirt that ended right after her navel. She wore baggy black cargoes low on her hips so people would have fair view of the tattoo on her back. She put some black eyeliner on and some clear lip-gloss and went downstairs.   
  
She arrived downstairs right when her brothers and Harry were coming out of the fireplace since they were arriving by Floo. She went to hug Charlie first since he came out of the fireplace ahead of Harry and Bill, he was her favorite brother besides Bill. Bill and Charlie already ready knew of her transformation because they were the ones who helped talk her into it. Harry stood there gawking at Ginny behind her back as she went to hug Bill. She didn't even say 'hello' to Harry until her mum forced her to.   
  
They, as in Ron, Harry, Molly, and Arthur, were all outside playing around the garden, but Ginny, Charlie, and Bill were inside talking about everything. From dragons to goblins, from highlights to tattoos, from Egypt to St. Ottery Catchpole, you get it!  
  
They talked for hours until the rest of the family and Harry decided to come inside. They went to bed early because tomorrow the were leaving for school. Ginny was starting her 6th year, Harry and Ron in their 7th. She feel asleep wondering if she had packed enough bras. 


	3. Back To School

Hour Glass  
  
Chapter Three  
  
"Ginny... GINNY!!!! WAKE UP, DORK!!!!!!" Charlie Weasley screamed into his little sister's right ear.  
  
"Go 'way," Ginny mumbled sleepily.  
  
"Wake up or your going to miss the train to school!"  
  
"What if I want to miss the train?" Ginny asked Charlie.  
  
"Just get up, Gin," Charlie said as he walked out of her room.  
  
Ginny laid back down and contemplated on getting up. She finally decided that she should because if she didn't go to school, then she couldn't do magic.   
  
She went over to her walk in closet and pulled out a pair of faded blue jeans that had a rip in the left knee. She put those on and went over to her bureau and pulled out a Muggle rock band t-shirt with the name Slipknot written across the front. She wore black Adidas tennis shoes. She pulled her hair up in a messy bun and walked out of her room.  
  
Downstairs, everyone was still eating breakfast. Ron was on his fourth helping of eggs and Harry on his second. Charlie and Bill left for work right after Charlie came and told Ginny to wake up. Her father was sitting at the head of the table, and her mother was still cooking by the stove. Ginny sat down and helped herself to a piece of toast when an owl came through the window and landed in front of her. It read:  
  
Hey Gin!  
  
Hope you had a great summer! Mine was boring as hell as usual! Sorry I couldn't write that much but I was busy being on vacation! I hope I see you on the train! Try to sit with me if you can!   
  
I mean you're only my best friend you know!   
  
Love,  
  
Colin Creevey  
  
"Who's the letter from?" Ron asked with his mouth full of eggs.  
  
"Colin," Ginny answered.  
  
"The freaky kid who is always trying to take a picture of Harry?"  
  
"Yes, but in case you haven't noticed he hasn't taken his picture in what? 2 years, so you better watch what you say about him or else I'll kick you where it hurts."  
  
The ride to Platform 9 3/4 was an uneventful one. They passed the barrier at King's Crosse and where now on the platform. "Bye mum. Bye dad," Ginny said as she got onto the train and went to look for Colin.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Hello Hermione."  
  
"What did you do to your hair? I love it," Hermione stated, awestruck.  
  
"Thanks. I wanted to try something different. I was tired of being little mousy Ginny. I changed."  
  
"I'm glad you changed, Ginny, if it makes you happy."  
  
"I am happy with the way I am. Thanks for understanding. I'll talk to you later," Ginny said as she waved good-bye to Hermione and went to find Colin.  
  
"There you are!" Colin said behind Ginny. "I've been looking all over for you. Let's go find a compartment." Colin said.   
  
"Oh and by the way, love the new look."  
  
The found and empty compartment near the end of the train and settled down for a long ride. They talked about what they did that summer and what made Ginny change the way she looked and how Colin had changed also. He no longer had sandy blonde hair, it was now black. He had gotten very tan when he went on vacation to the Virgin Islands and had also gotten muscular. If Ginny didn't consider him a brother she would say that he was gorgeous.  
  
They finally arrived at the Hogsmeade station and boarded the melancholy black carriages to the school.  
  
The Great Hall was busy with excitement and laughter as the students waited for the sorting. Ginny wasn't that excited because she always thought that the sorting was really boring and she just remembered to clap when someone started to clap beside her. The girls in her year were giggling uncontrollably for a reason unknown to Ginny. She didn't really care what they were talking about as long as it wasn't about her.   
  
The sorting ended and the feast began. Colin kept trying to get her attention but Ginny was too lost in her thoughts to hear him trying to make conversation. Her eyes wandered the Hall in search of something interesting to look at. She looked over at the Slytherin table and noticed that about half of the majority of Slytherin students weren't there this year. "How strange," Ginny thought. Her eyes continued their path down the Slytherin table when her eyes locked with the cold, insensitive gray ones of Draco Malfoy. She looked away when someone bumped her shoulder, but couldn't help wondering what it would be like to be him. Rich, popular, smart, talented. Those were the things that Ginny wanted to be, but she didn't want to be like him in order to achieve her goal.   
  
  
  
The Feast was over, and Dumbledore just dismissed everyone back to their commom rooms. Ginny made her way out of the Great Hall to find Colin when someone behind her said, "Hello littlest Weasley."  
  
left you hanging! person is not who you would think it would be! just a hint! review and tell me if you want me to write more! 


	4. Late Night Owls

*don't own anything except the plot! don't sue!*  
  
thanks to everyone who reviewed! keep reviewing! it makes me write faster! danielle this chap is for you!!! bffaeaeaeae!  
  
AlyDe-thank you so much for beta-ing!!! you're the best!!!!  
  
Hour Glass  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Hello, littlest Weasley."  
  
Ginny turned around and came face to terrifying face with Blaize Zabini.  
  
"Zabini," Ginny acknowleged.  
  
"You've changed," he stated.  
  
"Obviously," Ginny said starting to walk away.  
  
"Do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me sometime?"  
  
"Maybe," she said as she walked away with a small grin on her face.  
  
Back in her dormitory, Ginny started getting ready for bed. She wasn't that close with her roommates, so she usually chose to ignore them. But tonight, they were being extra difficult. They kept asking her why she changed and talked about how much they liked the difference between the new Ginny from the old Ginny. These girls just wouldn't shut up! Ginny gave them the must hateful glare she could muster that clearly said, "Don't talk to me." They finally got the message and stopped talking so all of them could get some sleep because they had classes the next day.  
  
Ginny woke up to something tapping on the window near her four- poster. "Stupid owls!" Ginny mumbled to herself as she got up to let the owl into the dorm. Once the window was open, a beautiful ebony Eagle Owl swept into the room and landed upon Ginny's bed. "And what in the bloody hell do you think you're doing on my bed?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Whoot."  
  
"Well what do you have for me then?" Ginny asked the owl. The massive bird stuck out it's scrawny little leg and waited for Ginny to take the letter. Once relieved of its burden, the owl swooped out of the window into the damp night air. "Bloody birds," Ginny murmured somewhat sleepily. The letter read:  
  
Virginia,  
  
Meet me at the Astronomy Tower when you receive this letter. Try not to be seen when coming up will you. Don't get caught!  
  
DLM 


	5. Night Time Liasons

AlyDe-ur awesome!!! thanks for beta-ing!!!!  
  
**disclaimer** i don't own anything except the plot!!!  
  
thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!! it's really appreciated!!!  
  
Hour Glass  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Ginny didn't know whether she should go or not. "Maybe the letter isn't from him," she thought, "but, then again, how many people do I know with the initials DLM?" In the end, she decided to go and see what he wanted.  
  
The common room was empty, and the fire in the hearth burned low. Ginny went out of the portrait hole without awakening the Fat Lady. The only light in the halls was that of the dimly lit torches hanging on the walls. Mr. Filch was no where to be found, so she quietly made her way up to the Astronomy Tower.   
  
The stairs creaked under her weight and sounded loud in the quiet night air. She opened the door slowly incase it would creak and walked inside of the tower.   
  
He was sitting at one of the desks by the window and was looking away from the door. Ginny wondered if he had heard her come in. She stood there in silence for what felt like hours until he finally spoke.  
  
"I thought you wouldn't come."  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ginny asked a little too loudly.  
  
"Sshhhh," Draco whispered, "Don't be too loud or we'll get caught."  
  
"What do you want?" Ginny asked again, a little more quietly.  
  
"To talk," Draco said.  
  
"About?" Ginny questioned.  
  
"Everything," Draco said slightly breathless.  
  
"Why do you want to talk to me?"  
  
"I don't know. You're different... from everyone. You're not afraid to be yourself. That's why I want to talk to you. Believe it or not, I actually want to be friends with you, littlest Weasley."  
  
"And why do you, Malfoy, want to be friends with a Weasley?" Ginny asked curiously.   
  
"Like I said, you're different. You've changed."  
  
"OK, Malfoy, I'll try to be friends with you on one condition."  
  
"What?" Draco asked.  
  
"No one knows about it." 


	6. Confessions

~disclaimer~i don't own anything except the plot!  
  
thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!  
  
AlyDe-ur the coolest!! thanks for being my beta!  
  
Hour Glass  
  
Chapter Six  
  
"Alright," Draco said.  
  
"You're agreeing with me?" Ginny asked.  
  
"That's what it looks like to me."  
  
"Oh," Ginny said, sighing.  
  
"Yep, so... are you going to the next Hogsmeade trip with anyone?" Draco asked, trying to start conversation.  
  
"Well, no. But Zabini asked, but I didn't really give him an answer yet."  
  
"Are you going to go with him?"  
  
"Not unless someone else asks me before the trip."  
  
"So you don't want to go with him, then?" Draco questioned.  
  
"I never said that."  
  
"Then you do want to go with him?" Draco said, cocking his head to the side.  
  
"I never said that either!" Ginny said, very amused.  
  
"Oh," Draco sighed.  
  
"Why all the questions?" Ginny asked.  
  
"In order to get to know you, don't I have to ask questions about you?" Draco said, staring to get annoyed.  
  
"Well, what if I don't want you to ask questions?" she said.  
  
"Are you purposely trying to get me annoyed?"  
  
"Yep," Ginny said, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Well, two can play that game!"  
  
"You're the one that wanted to get to know me! What did you expect? Some frightened little brat of a kid? Sorry to break it to you, but I'm not like that anymore." Ginny said, starting walking towards the door.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"What? Want to get to know me more?" Ginny said sarcastically.  
  
"What if I do?" Draco said, walking toward her holding out his hand.  
  
"What's up you're ass today? Why the hell do YOU want to get to ME?" Ginny said, almost yelling.  
  
"I don't want to get to know you, I want you. I think I've wanted you since that day in Diagon Alley in my second year when our fathers got in a fight. That is why I wanted you to come here tonight. I wanted to see if I still had feelings for you, but now I don't know if I do anymore because you are simply the most confusing little girl I have ever met in my entire life! No wonder your only friend's Creevey!" Draco said in one long breath.  
  
"Is that all?" Ginny said, her voice quavering.  
  
"As of now, yes," Draco said, turning away from Ginny.  
  
"Good," Ginny said, walking out of the door to the stairway. She made her way down the stairs and could hear Draco following her. After she reached the bottom stair she started running, to where she didn't know. She didn't know if Draco was following her or not, and frankly she didn't really care if he was. She ran outside towards the Quidditch pitch and stopped once she was standing in the middle of the field. She sank down to her knees and sat there for what felt like hours and all she could think about was what Draco had said to her a couple of minutes ago. "He doesn't know me! What right does he have to say those things? God, I hate him," Ginny thought getting up from the ground. She turned around and saw Draco standing a few feet behind her. 


	7. The Common Room

~disclaimer~i don't own anything except the plot!  
  
thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
AlyDe- ur the best! thanks for being my beta!  
  
Hour Glass  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Ginny stood up fully and started walking in the opposite direction of Draco. She was vaguely aware of him following her back to the castle.  
  
The Entrance Hall was in complete darkness when Ginny walked in. She heard Draco's rapid breathing behind her. With only the sound of her foorsteps and Draco's breathing, she walked in the direction towards Gryffindor tower. Ginny barely contained the urge to run all the way to the common room.  
  
The Fat Lady's portrait was in view, and Ginny could still hear Draco walking slowly behind her. She muttered the password while the Fat Lady chastised Ginny for being up so late, "And bringing back a Slytherin, no less!"  
  
Inside the common room, Ginny sat by the dying fire and listened to see if Draco had followed her into the common room. She turned around to see that he had, in fact, followed her into the common room.  
  
"If my brother saw you in here, he would most likely kill you here in the room." Ginny stated, walking towards the girl's dormitories. "You might as well leave, since you aren't allowed in the dormitories."  
  
"I am if you let me," Draco said. 


	8. Following

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Thanks to my beta! she's the coolest!  
  
Hour Glass  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
"I am if you let me."   
  
"Why do you want to go up to my dormitory anyway? Why did you follow me all the way back to the castle? Is there something on my bum or are you just plain smitten with me?" Ginny said, advancing on Draco angrily.  
  
"I don't know why I followed you back! I felt an urge to follow you, so I did! Does everything have to have a logical answer with you?!" Draco said walking towards Ginny, getting angrier by the second.  
  
"Yes," Ginny practically yelled in his face.  
  
"Fine... have it your way then! If you don't want to be friends with me, that's fine! You're too bloody stuck on yourself that you don't notice other people! I hope you die alone with no one there to love you! This was your one and only chance to be friends with me, Weasley, from this moment on, you're dead in my eyes!" Draco said with venom, as he walked out of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"I'm not stuck on myself. I'm not... I'm not," Ginny murmured to herself as she walked back up to her dormitory. Everyone was still asleep, and they didn't even notice that she had been gone most of the night. She lay in bed thinking about what the next day would bring when she drifted off into an uneasy slumber.  
  
The next day came earlier than Ginny expected and caught her by surprise to wake up and see all of her roommates staring down at her. "What do you want?" she asked sleepily, moving further down into the covers on her bed.  
  
"If you don't wake up now, you'll miss breakfast," said one of her roommates.  
  
"What if I don't like breakfast?" Ginny said, yawning.  
  
"But everyone likes breakfast!" piped up a small girl whose name Ginny couldn't recall.  
  
"Well, that's just silly! Have you met everyone?" Ginny said, sitting up.  
  
"Well... no," the smaller girl said.  
  
"Then how do you know everyone likes breakfast?" Ginny said, getting out of bed to go take a bath and get ready for the day.  
  
Contrary to what her roommates now believed, Ginny did like breakfast; it was just the waking up part that she didn't like. After she finished her bath she got dressed and put on her school robes, put black eyeliner on, fixed her hair, and put on her shoes. When she was finally finished she went down to the Great Hall.  
  
When she walked in, most of the population of Hogwarts was staring at her. " I know I can't be that damned interesting!" she said as she sat down at her usual spot at the Gryffindor table. A few minutes later Colin took the seat beside her and began mounting his plate with whatever food he could reach. Ginny didn't find this strange since he was like this most mornings, but there was something about his appearance that made him look different. She didn't realize that she was staring at him until he asked if there was anything on his face.  
  
"No, there's nothing on the impecable face of yours. Did you do something different today? You look different," Ginny said, taking a bite out of her toast.  
  
"No, do I look different?"  
  
"Oddly enough, you do."  
  
"Ok," Colin said, turning back to his food.   
  
"Yeah... ok," Ginny said, once again getting lost in her own thoughts.  
  
Breakfast ended uneventfully, and the sixth year Gryffindors made their way down to the dungeons for double potions with the devil himself, Severus Snape. 


	9. Potions

hey!!! sorry it took so long to get this chapter out!!! thanks to everyone who reviewed! keep reviewing please!!! thanks to my beta! ur the best!  
  
Hour Glass   
  
Chapter Nine  
  
"Why do we have to have potions so early in the morning?" Ginny asked Colin, not wanting an answer. Lucky for her, she didn't get one. They walked in silence down the corridor that led to the dungeons until they reached Professor Snape's classroom. They sat down in their usual spots and talked quietly until Snape walked in the room.  
  
"Silence," Snape said as he took his seat at his desk in front of the class. "You will be working on the Sleeping Draught today. The directions are on the board. Your potion should be finished before the end of class, if not your house will be deducted of five points. Begin... NOW," Snape said, returning to grading on his desk. Ginny took out the ingredients needed and set to work quietly with Colin working beside her.   
  
Ginny finished her Sleeping Draught fairly quickly compared to her other classmates and had some time to think about what had happened last night in the Gryffindor common room. "You are dead in my eye's! What type of cheesy line is that?" Ginny thought. "Sound's like something you would here in what muggles call movies." But then the thought hit her like a ton of bricks. "He's never going to act the same towards me again! He won't even call me 'Weasel' or even 'Hey kid move'! He won't even look at me! Ginny, why did you have to grow a backbone?" she silently asked herself. "Why? Why? Why? Why? Or did you not notice how incredibly gorgeous Draco is this year?" she thought, looking around the classroom.   
  
"Why won't the bell ring and release me from this hell hole?" Ginny said to herself.   
  
"What did you say, Miss Weasley?" Snape said coming silently up behind her.   
  
"What... Oh! Why won't the bell ring and release me from this hell hole? Is that what you mean?" Ginny said, surprising everyone by standing up to Snape.  
  
"Yes, Miss Weasley, that is exactly what I..." but Snape never got to finish his sentence because right at that moment the bell rang, signaling the end of class. Everyone was rushing past each other to get out of the small dungeon door.  
  
thanks for reading!!!! please review!! thanks to my beta- she's the coolest! sorry it took so long to update! 


	10. Disappearances

please read and review! no flames please! i except constructive criticism!  
  
thanks to my beta and everyone who reviewed! danielle ur awesome! this chapter is for u!  
  
Hour Glass  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
"Who took my favorite quill? Was it you, Michelle?" Ginny asked one of her roommates.  
  
"What quill? Why would I take something that belongs to you?" Michelle, her roommate, said with disgust.  
  
"You know what quill I'm talking about, you nipple, so give it back!" Ginny said, trying not to laugh.  
  
"Nipple? Where did you get that from?" Michelle said, laughing.  
  
"I don't know! It just came to me! I have the greatest imagination in the world!"  
  
"As if! You're just about as smart as a potato!"  
  
"HEY! I resent that!"  
  
"You're the one who started this fight! It's not my fault if I'm smarter than you," Michelle said, faking an innocent expression.  
  
"Will you just give me my quill before you wound my ego even more!" Ginny said, walking across the dorm to the only girl worth talking to.  
  
"Yeah, it should be on the desk on the side of my bed. I'm going down to lunch, do you want to go down with me?"  
  
"No, I told Colin that I would sit with him."  
  
"Oh, okay, I'll see you when you get there," Michelle said walking out of the dormitory.  
  
"COLIN! Sweetheart! Where on earth have you been?" Ginny said, acting like her mother.  
  
"Learning how to defend myself agaisnt the dark arts. You should know, we were in the class together. You should drop the act. That tone of voice makes you sound like my mum," Colin said, sitting down and putting some food on his plate.  
  
"I like your mum. She's the only one who's nice to me in your family."  
  
"Well, that doesn't mean you have to talk like her. It's kind of scary," Colin said, shivering for emphasis.  
  
They sat in silence while they ate their lunch quickly. Ginny finished before Colin so, she looked around the hall for someone to look at. The doors to the Great Hall opened and Ginny looked over to see who came in and gasped in shock as she saw Lucius Malfoy walk straight to Dumbledore. Ginny looked at Harry and mouthed to him, "When did he get out of Azkaban?"  
  
"I don't know. Voldemort is up to something. I can feel it," Harry said whispering across from her.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and looked directly at Lucius, who continued to walk towards Dumbledore.  
  
"Dumbledore, I am here on the account of my son." Lucius said, stopping in front of him and looking him straight in the eye.  
  
"He's seem to have disappeared last night and missed a family meeting. I tried to contact him this morning but my owl came back with the letter unread and untouched."  
  
Ginny looked around and finally noticed that Draco wasn't present. The last thing that went through her mind before she fainted was,"Where did he go?"  
  
hey! sorry it took so long to write this! school just started so i'm really busy! please review just to tell me you read it! it would make me really really really happy! thanks to my beta- AlyDe ur awesome! thanks for being so cool! 


	11. Silhouettes

hey! oh my goodness! i'm so sorry it took me so long to write this chapter!!! i've had serious writers block and have been very busy lately.  
  
please review and sorry to keep you waiting!!! some surprising things happen in this chapter but i'm not going to tell you. You have to read it like the good reader that you are. and please please please review. it encourages me to write faster. i'm not going to update the story until i get 20 new reviews so you better start reviewing. and now, with no more silly author's notes, is my story.  
  
"Why am I in the hospital wing?" Ginny thought when she woke up later that night.  
  
"You fainted," a figure said to her right.  
  
"Oh," Ginny said confused.  
  
Ginny sat in silence for a moment before she turned her head around to fully look at the person near her hospital bed. The person was silhouetted in the darkness. The only light was coming from a high window on the other side of the room.  
  
"Not to be rude or anything, but who are you?" Ginny asked, sitting up on her bed trying to get a good look at the person.  
  
"I've known you all these years and you still don't know who I am?"  
  
"Well, it is dark in here, which kind of makes it hard to see, so therefore, no, I don't know who you are because I don't have night vision."   
  
"Did you know they made the little invention called candles? Or have you heard of the spell, lumos?" the figure said with obvious sarcasm.  
  
"Yes, I've heard of them. If your going to be sarcastic, you might as well leave, whoever you are." Ginny said, begging to get very annoyed at the person.  
  
"And miss the chance to see you get mad? Never." The figure said, leaning back in the chair he was sitting in. The light touched his polished boots, but the shadows still covered his face. He was wearing the required school uniform, she could tell. The were obviously expensive.  
  
"And why are you in the hospital this late at night? Can't you be sleeping or terorizing someone else?"  
  
"I came to check up on you, actually. But since my presence is obviously not welcome here, I think I might leave." the person said getting up from the chair.  
  
"Good, leave," Ginny said laying back down in her bed again, turning her back to the figure.  
  
"Good night, Virginia Weasley." The figure said as they exited the hospital wing.  
  
"Good night, who ever you are." Ginny said drifting off to sleep again.  
  
and thats the long awaited chapter 11!!! sorry it took so long to get out and sorry its so short. i should update soon! please review!!! 


	12. Freedom

ok.. new chapter. i'm going to start adding longer chapters hopefully. sorry if i disappointed anyone by them being too short. here are my replies to the reviewers!!!  
  
eyskhp- congrats!!! you reviewed more than anyone!!! wow!! thanks!! you're just going to have to find out if the person was Draco or not. Hopefully you will find out in this chapter.  
  
Plum Blossoms- I'm glad you like my story. I'll try to make it longer.  
  
Swimfan- You'll just have to find out if it was Malfoy or not.  
  
Virgy- I'll try to make it longer.  
  
dgluver- I'm glad you like the new Ginny. I like her too.   
  
Chapter 12  
  
"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Ginny roared at Madame Pomfrey.  
  
"I will, dear, but only if you let me take your temperature."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Well, fine, if you die of a high fever it's not my fault. Leave! I've had enough of your attitude." Madame Pomfrey said, looking perturbed.  
  
"Well I've had enough of that ugly robe of yours. Honestly, when did you buy it? The Middle Ages?" Ginny said.  
  
"Hmmpphh," Pomfrey said as she walked away.  
  
"Yes, freedom," Ginny thought as she got out of bed.  
  
Only the night before had the mysterious "person" come into the hospital wing. Ginny still did not know who it was that argued with her in the darkness but she had a vague sense of who it was. The person was obviously male, and wore expensive clothing. He was very sarcastic with her. At first she thought it was Malfoy, but Malfoy had dissappeared and the strange fellow had on a Gryffindor tie. "Could it be? No! It couldn't have been him. Why would he come visit me in the Hospital wing. Eww, what if he's starting to like me?" Ginny thought to herself as she left the Hospital wing.   
  
Breakfast was about to be served and Ginny raced down to the Great Hall. As she entered she looked to the Slytherin table on impulse and to her surprise, and relief, though she wouldn't admit it, she saw Malfoy sitting beside Zabini, talking as if nothing had happened and his father wasn't looking for him.  
  
Ginny turned away, and walked over to her table. She sat down next to Colin, who stared at her as if she were an alien. "Why are you staring at me?" she asked, not looking up from her plate of food.  
  
"You just don't have your peircings in and you're not wearing eyeliner." Colin stated, stil staring at her.  
  
"Yeah, well, the healing wench told me to take them off while I was in the hospital wing. She said it was "unlady like" to have peircings. I told her atleast I don't look like Parkinson. I think I actually saw her laugh." Ginny stated in a monotone.  
  
"Are you okay, Gin? Did the 'healing wench' tell you why you fainted?" Colin asked, looking worried.  
  
"I'm fine, Creevey. She said I only fainted because I was under a lot of stress or something. Nothing to worry about as long as I take things easy for a while." Ginny said, patting Colin's shoulder to let him know she was fine.  
  
"Ok, but Ginny, does she realise that it is impossible for you to take things 'easy'? You're basically a wildcat." Colin stated, eating some eggs at the same time.  
  
"I told her I would relax, I just didn't tell her how. And, Colin, eww, chew with your mouth closed." Ginny said, turning away disgusted.  
  
"Sorry," Colin said, his mouth full of food.  
  
"When did Malfoy come back?" Ginny asked.  
  
"It turned out he never left the school. People found him unconcious on the floor in his 'private' bedroom. Someone hexed him into oblivion, and no one has confessed to doing it. There is a rumor going around that his father did it, but then why would his father make such a fuss about it yesterday?" Colin said, looking at Malfoy curiously as he talked.  
  
"So he was in the school all along, and he must have been in the Hospital Wing last night. Maybe I saw the color of his tie wrong because of the poor lighting." Ginny murmured to herself.  
  
"What?" Colin asked, looking confused.  
  
"Nothing," Ginny said, getting up from the table, preparing to leave for her first class.  
  
"I'll see you at lunch, Colin. I'm going to go to class." Ginny said quickly as she left the Great Hall.  
  
She walked down the corridor and down to the stairs that lead to her Divination class. She took a seat on the floor next to some person who she didn't care to know, and waited for the lesson to begin. Professor McGonagall walked into the class room and announced...  
  
another cliffhanger. i must really like torturing the readers. i'm kidding. i just don't have time to write more now. i'll update soon i promise. please review!!!!!!!!!! : ) oh, and here's a hint: the mystery person might not be who you think it is, and Ginny sings in the next chapter 


	13. Battle of the Bands

Ahhh! so sorry it took me so long to update. i'm too lazy. sorry! well i hope you like this chapter, and as always please review! let me know that you don't think my story is complete and utter crap! please tell me if you like it or not. thank you! and thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
rose petel- I'm glad you like my story  
  
eyskhp-Thanks for your reviews, I'm glad you like my story so much.  
  
darla2- Thanks! You and Ford are so cute together! BFFL!  
  
Hplova4eva- I'm glad you like my story, but the Divination classroom is actually on the ground floor now.  
  
Swinfan- I guess you will just have to find out who that mysterious person is...   
  
"Students, your class has been canceled for today. It seems that Firenze does not feel like showing up today for reasons I'm not of liberty to say. Enjoy your free time. Now go," she said as she walked out of the classroom door.  
  
The class walked out of the room, excited to have a free period. Ginny and Colin decided to go to the library to catch up on some studying. They walked along the corridors, the younger years looking up at them.   
  
The library was barren of life, except for the few geeks who practically live in the library, Hermione for example. Colin and Ginny chose a table next to a window overlooking the lake. Ginny didn't even bother opening her bag, she knew she would never study. Colin was looking at the window, looking extremely bored. Ginny perked up when she suddenly had the greatest idea.  
  
"Colin, want to have a little fun?" Ginny asked. Colin raised his eyebrow, and with a mischievous look answered, "What kind of fun?"  
  
"Breaking at least a hundred school rules and not going to get caught type of fun!" Ginny answered.  
  
"I'm in," was all Colin said as he slammed his chair back and ran from the library, Ginny not too far behind.  
  
They reached the Gryfinndor common room and raced to the boys dormitories. Colin opened the door to his room and raced around to find the one thing he was looking for, his base guitar, and placed a shrinking charm on his amps. Now, normally these things wouldn't work at Hogwarts, but Ginny didn't say they were going to do anything IN school. Ginny just said they would be breaking many school rules.   
  
Ginny raced into her own dormitory to change into a new outfit. She pulled her hair back into a messy ponytale and curled her her so it looked frizzy but stylish. She chose a skin tight black undershirt and a black peasant skirt to wear and finished the outfit off with putting on her black dragon hide boots that Charlie had given her last Christmas.   
  
Colin was waiting down in the common room for Ginny, his guitar in his hands, and thinking, "Why does it take girls so bloody long to get ready? I don't get it." And right at that exact moment, Ginny emerged from the stairs, looking absolutely gorgeous. "Wait, I did not just call my best friend gorgeous!" Colin argued with himself.  
  
Ginny, while getting dressed, had somehow sneaked into Harry's bedroom and "borrowed" his invisibility cloak.   
  
"Ok, you've gotten me all excited, now where are we going?" Colin asked.  
  
"We, my friend, whom I love so dearly, are going to go to a Battle of the Bands, which just happens to be taking place today. Consider this a surprise, I've been planning it since last year. And there is no need to worry, you already know the song we are going to play by heart." Ginny finished, looking excited.  
  
"Are you serious? Where are the other people in the band? And what are we going to call ourselves?" Colin asked, looking nervous.  
  
"Yes, I'm serious, and the band I've arranged is going to meet us there in half an hour. And we will call ourselves... The Shadows."  
  
"Oh," was all Colin said as he followed Ginny out of the common room, underneath Harry's invisibility cloak.  
  
  
  
"May I ask how you know your way around muggle London so well?" Colin asked.  
  
"What can I say? I'm the queen of sneaking out of places and I always come here. The city fascinates me." Ginny answered, looking for the building where the Battle of the Bands would take place. She spotted it on the corner of the street they were walking on and raced over to it. The line was long to get in, but Ginny knew how to get in from the back door. Frank, the security guard, let her in, knowing she was one of the contestants.  
  
The crowd was screaming and The Shadow was the next band that was supposed to go on. Ginny's hand shook with nervousness and she tried hard not to forget the song she had to sing.   
  
The announcer came on and introduced them. There was loud cheering as the crowd waited anxiously for the band to play.  
  
Ginny stood in front of the microphone, and waited for the rest of her band to get set up. Once they were, Colin started playing the first few notes of the song and Ginny began to sing...  
  
"I tried to kill the pain, but only brought more, so much more,  
  
I lay dying  
  
And I am pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming  
  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
  
Am I too lost?   
  
My god, my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
My god, my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
Do you remember me?  
  
Lost for so long  
  
Will you be on the other side  
  
Or will you forget me  
  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming  
  
Am I too lost to be saved?  
  
Am I too lost?  
  
My god my tourniquet   
  
Return to me slavation  
  
My god, my tourniquet  
  
Return to me salvation  
  
My wounds cry for the grave  
  
My soul cries for deliverance  
  
Will I be denied, Christ  
  
Tourniguet  
  
My suicide"  
  
Ginny's voice echoed around the music hall, and people stood there in awe, and already knew who had one the competition. As Ginny looked out over the crowd, she spotted a familiar face, one she never thought she would see in muggle London.  
  
Back at school, Ginny and Colin were dancing around the common room.  
  
"Oh my god! That was so much fun!" Ginny screamed, excited that they had won the Battle of the Bands. Colin was at a loss for words, and all he could do was smile foolishly.  
  
Dinner that night in the Great Hall was quite uneventful until Ginny received a letter flown in by an eagle owl. She put the letter in her pocket, guessing who it was from by the expensive parchment it was written on. She left the Great Hall and walked to her dormitory so she could read her letter in private so her nosey roomates wouldn't try to read it.   
  
The letter read...  
  
What is it with me and cliffhangers? Why do i like them so much? Well you will just have to find out who the letter is from in the next chapter and maybe find out who the mystery person was in the hospital wing. Please review! I won't update until I have at least 10 new reviews! I'm not asking much, just review and make me happy. Sorry this chapter was so short. I think i have the flu and I have a terrible headache so it would cause me great pain to continue this story right now. Once again, please review! 


	14. 

sorry that it is taking me so long to write guys.... i've been having a hard time lately and i'm sorry if i disappointed any of you by not writing,  
  
i'm doing better. next chapter should be up soon. sorry again. 


End file.
